Não me Esquecerei
by Hilda de Polaris Br
Summary: A história dos youkais relâmpago Hiten e Manten de uma perspectiva diferente.
1. I

(Inuyasha não me pertence.)

(A história dos youkais relâmpago Hiten e Manten de uma perspectiva diferente.)

****

NÃO ME ESQUECEREI

****

Capítulo I

__

Em um dos muitos vilarejos do Japão feudal, uma cena comum está prestes a se repetir. Youkais cruéis tinham se aproximado do local, deixando o pânico tomar conta dos aldeões indefesos.

- Mamãe, o que está acontecendo? um garotinho pergunta à mãe, grudado à saia da mulher, assustado com as nuvens pesadas de chuva que cobriam o céu repentinamente.

A mulher prefere não responder, guiando o filho para dentro de sua casa rapidamente. Mas aquilo pouco adiantaria contra os seres que os observam cruelmente do topo de um morro próximo.

- Venha, Manten. Vamos nos divertir. um dos youkais fala e com um elegante salto, adentra no vilarejo, empunhando algo semelhante a uma lança ou espada.

- Vamos lá, mano Hiten! o outro youkai ri, acompanhando o irmão.

Os humanos fogem desesperados dos youkais. Além do barulho de trovões ensurdecedores, alguns gritos apavorados são ouvidos.

- Fujam! os humanos gritam Youkais! Salvem suas vidas!

- Não adianta! o primeiro youkai ri e empunha sua espada Todos vão morrer!

Mas antes que os youkais dêem mais um passo, uma flecha cintilante passa a poucos centímetros de distância do irmão mais jovem.

- Quem ousa?! questiona o youkai, irritado, olhando a sua volta.

- Malditos! Não permitirei que continuem com isso! trata-se de uma mulher, provavelmente uma sacerdotisa, vestida com um quimono simples branco e tendo um arco vermelho e algumas flechas nas mãos. Atrás de seu corpo frágil esconde-se uma garotinha com seus prováveis 4 anos, que mantém as pequeninas mãos firmemente seguras na barra do quimono da mulher.

- Ah, é só uma mulher. o youkai mais velho sorri Manten, acabe com ela.

- Claro, mano Hiten! concorda o irmão sadicamente, fazendo sua bocarra aberta brilhar em seguida.

Um grande raio dourado quase atinge a mulher de cabelos negros, que esquivara-se ao pular para o lado, mas acaba por derrubar seu arco na queda ao arrastar a garotinha com ela para que a criança não se ferisse.

- Oh, não! a mulher tenta apanhar o arco, mas é detida por Manten, que pisa sobre sua mão sem compaixão Aahh! Eu não vou deixar... que continuem a matar... os humanos!!! com um grande esforço, ela move a mão livre e, com uma flecha cintilante, atinge a pata do youkai, obrigando-o a soltá-la.

- É bem corajosa para uma humana inútil. Hiten se diverte, observando os esforços da mulher para vencer o outro youkai, enquanto a garotinha que estivera com ela corre vilarejo adentro, chorando.

- Os humanos não são inúteis! a mulher finalmente consegue pegar de volta seu arco e mira duas flechas em Manten.

Enquanto as flechas são detidas pelo youkai, outras duas são dirigidas rapidamente contra Hiten.

- É claro que são. declara o youkai, detendo as flechas sem dificuldades Todos eles. Só servem para nos divertir.

As palavras de Hiten fazem com que o coração da humana se encha de ódio. Ela novamente atira suas flechas contra o youkai. Suas duas últimas flechas... Mas acaba esquecendo-se do outro youkai, sendo atingida por um golpe elétrico dele logo após atacar o irmão mais velho.

- Mano Hiten, o que faremos com ela? Manten pergunta, forçando a mulher inconsciente a ficar na mesma altura que ele ao levantá-la, puxando-a pelo pescoço.

- Esta humana até que lutou bem, Manten. o youkai responde, divertido Deixe que ela veja seu vilarejo ser destruído por nós.

Manten obedece seu irmão mais velho e chacoalha a humana, fazendo-a acordar.

- Veja isso, humana. Olhe com atenção. Hiten ergue sua espada e, com apenas um golpe, devasta o vilarejo e todos os que lá vivem.

- Nãaaaooooo!!! a sacerdotisa fecha os olhos para não ver a destruição, sem impedir as lágrimas que surgem Papaaaaaaaaiii!!!

ooo000ooo

- Hahaha...!!! os irmãos relâmpagos riem, sobrevoando uma floresta sobre uma nuvem escura.

- Foi muito divertido! Manten comenta, observando a mulher deitada na nuvem, que levam prisioneira Mano Hiten, o que faremos com ela? Vamos devorá-la?

- Esta humana será nossa escrava. Hiten responde.

- Gostei. Hahahaha...!!!

ooo000ooo

- Onde... Onde estou? a sacerdotisa acabara de acordar, deitada no chão de uma sala que ela não reconhece.

- Então você acordou. uma voz irônica chega aos ouvidos da sacerdotisa, assustando-a. Trata-se de Hiten, um dos irmãos youkai relâmpago.

- Maldito! é a primeira coisa que a sacerdotisa fala, levantando-se, com ódio estampado no olhar. Infelizmente não há nada naquele lugar que ela possa usar como arma Por que me trouxe aqui?

- Normalmente você seria meu almoço... Muito apetitoso, já que trata-se de uma sacerdotisa... Mas servirá como nossa escrava, como castigo por ter lutado contra os youkais relâmpago. Hiten responde com um sorriso cruel Mesmo que queira, não conseguirá escapar daqui. Portanto, seja uma boa humana e me obedeça.

- Acha mesmo que eu farei isso?! Você matou aqueles que eu amo! Prefiro morrer a ter que servi-lo!

- Não lhe resta opção, humana. Hiten volta-lhe as costas, e antes de ir embora, conclui É melhor que me obedeça, ou vai se arrepender. Quando eu voltar, quero ver tudo na mais perfeita ordem, entendeu?

"O que vou fazer?", a sacerdotisa pergunta-se, aflita, e atira-se ao chão, deixando seus olhos marejarem.

ooo000ooo

- Então não nos obedeceu... Hiten passeia o olhar sobre a sala, vendo tudo sem ser tocado Você é muito burrinha, humana. Parece que realmente deseja morrer, não é? Ou prefere vingar sua família antes? Hiten ergue a sacerdotisa, puxando-a pela gola do quimono, antes que esta conseguisse afastar-se E ainda nem sei seu nome.

- Ryoko. responde a mulher fracamente devido a certa falta de ar causada por Hiten Aquela que vai te mandar para o inferno se chama Ryoko!

- O que? Hiten surpreende-se com a repentina aura que envolve a sacerdotisa, queimando-o. Ele não tem alternativa a não ser soltar a mulher, mas a aura que está nela passa para o braço direito do youkai, imobilizando-o.

- Mano Hiten, deixa eu acabar com ela. Manten pede, preocupado com seu irmão.

Hiten não responde. A aura avança, tomando conta de todo o seu corpo. Mas ele não parece nem um pouco preocupado e chega a rir após alguns minutos, ao ver que a sacerdotisa está perdendo sua energia rapidamente ao tentar mante-lo aprisionado.

- É inútil. Você não pode me deter. gaba-se ele.

"Ele tem razão. Eu não tenho poderes suficientes para derrotá-lo. E agora, com certeza ele vai me matar." reflete ela, fechando os olhos.

- Teimosa. Hiten, enfim, liberta-se do encantamento da sacerdotisa Teimosa, mas muito bonita.

Uma bela mulher aproxima-se de Hiten, e abraçando-o sedutoramente, dirige o olhar para a sacerdotisa a sua frente:

- Então é ela? Vou ter muito trabalho a fazer...

- Quero que cuide bem dela. Hiten responde e afasta-se, sendo seguido por Manten.

- Quem... Quem é você? a sacerdotisa pergunta, tentando levantar-se, mas muito fraca para fazer tal coisa.

- Só precisa saber que não precisa ter medo. responde a sedutora mulher, estendendo a mão para que Ryoko se levante Não de mim.

- Obrigada...

- Bem, vamos ao trabalho... O amo Hiten quer que eu a deixe linda e é isso que farei, mesmo que não queira.

ooo000ooo

- Você fez um bom trabalho. Hiten parabeniza a youkai ao ver que a sacerdotisa prisioneira está muito bela.

- Como ela é linda! exclama Manten, admirado.

Ryoko desvia o olhar dos youkais relâmpagos, escondendo o ódio que sente por eles, e coloca as mãos no interior das mangas do novo quimono que veste.

- Não adianta ficar com essa carinha brava, minha querida. Hiten sorri Vá dormir, humana. Nos veremos amanhã. e sai, seguido pelos demais youkais.


	2. II

****

Capítulo II

__

O Sol começava a lançar seus raios preguiçosamente sobre as florestas, mas de onde está, Ryoko não tem a oportunidade de contemplá-lo.

- Este lugar me dá arrepios. a sacerdotisa fala consigo mesma É escuro o tempo todo!

Pesadas nuvens cobriam o céu e iluminavam-se vez por outra com relâmpagos. Ryoko contempla o céu, da janela de seu quarto. Quarto não, prisão. Pois dali não há como de fugir.

Um som estranho interrompe seus tristes pensamentos, fazendo Ryoko levantar-se curiosa e dirigir-se a uma área lateral à casa.

Escondida nas sombras, a sacerdotisa distingue dois pequenos vultos discutindo. Um é muito parecido com o youkai Hiten, com exceção da baixa estatura; o outro assemelha-se a um dragãozinho vermelho.

- Hiten, é você? o pequeno youkai relâmpago pergunta, olhando na direção de onde Ryoko está.

Como resposta, a sacerdotisa apenas abandona seu esconderijo nas sombras.

- Koryu, quem é ela? o youkai questiona ao dragão, parecendo curioso.

- Invasora!!! Vai morrer! o dragãozinho avança contra Ryoko, mas é impedido pela sacerdotisa, que consegue segurá-lo pelo rabinho.

- Acredite-me. Eu não gostaria de estar aqui. responde Ryoko, pondo-o no chão cuidadosamente E Hiten não vai gostar de saber que você me atacou.

- O que?! Koryu assusta-se e corre para trás do pequeno youkai relâmpago, protegendo-se da figura imaginária de Hiten Mas... Mas... Quem é você?

- Meu nome é Ryoko.

- Ryoko?

- Hiten não falou de mim à vocês? Ryoko pergunta.

- Não. responde o youkai relâmpago.

- Posso saber seu nome?

- Ahn... Eu... Hum... E por que precisa saber? o youkai pergunta, parecendo adquirir confiança repentinamente Mas vou dizer meu nome para que a nova criada me respeite.

"Criada?", Ryoko pergunta-se, mas não interrompe as palavras do youkai.

- Eu sou a grande Souten, irmã dos youkais relâmpago Hiten e Manten!!! e a youkai faz pose de importante, estufando o peito.

- E eu sou Koryu, o grande dragão! o dragãozinho intromete-se na conversa, pomposo, mas é ignorado pelos demais.

- Quer dizer que você é uma menina? Ryoko surpreende-se, esboçando um tênue sorriso e apoiando as mãos nos joelhos, assim baixando sua estatura para observar a youkai mais de perto.

- É claro que sou!!! Souten responde, mal humorada.

- Souten! uma voz trovejante chama e uma espécie de raio atinge o chão entre Souten e Ryoko.

- Hiten, você voltou! Souten sorri, indo em direção ao irmão.

- Vejo que já conheceu Ryoko. Koryu! chama-o.

- Sim? o dragãozinho responde prontamente.

- Quero que vigie Ryoko, enquanto ela toma conta de minha irmã.

- Tomar conta de mim? Eu não preciso disso! Souten responde e, após alguns instantes pensativa, acrescenta, curiosa Onde você vai, maninho?

- Isto não importa. Apenas vim avisá-la que ficarei alguns dias longe de você. Hiten responde tão gentilmente quanto lhe é possível e vira-se em seguida para Ryoko, as feições transformadas E você, humana, espero que cuide muito bem de Souten. E nem pense em tentar fugir, pois eu a encontraria!

Ryoko não se move, fuzilando Hiten com o olhar.

- Até breve, Souten! Hiten despede-se de sua irmãzinha e vai-se embora.

ooo000ooo

Dois dias depois...

- Seus desenhos são realmente muito bons, srta. Souten! Ryoko elogia a youkai, sentada ao lado dela.

Souten cora levemente e vira o rosto para que Ryoko não a visse assim.

A youkai e a sacerdotisa já estavam se entendendo bem, apesar da implicância constante de Koryu. Ryoko às vezes tinha vontade de lança-lo para bem longe dali.

- Será que o mano Hiten vai demorar muito ainda? Souten pergunta bruscamente, parecendo preocupada.

- Ele já deve estar chegando, não se preocupe. Ryoko responde, tentando esconder a sua infelicidade ao lembrar-se dos demais youkais.

- Vamos lá para fora, Ryoko... Souten levanta-se, segura na mão de Ryoko e puxa-a para fora da casa, sorridente Está um dia lindo!

"Lindo?!", Ryoko espanta-se, não notando nenhuma diferença no céu coberto de nuvens escuras e brilhantes.

ooo000ooo

- O que é aquilo? Koryu pergunta repentinamente, olhando para o horizonte.

- Ahn? Ah! É o Hiten! E o Manten! Souten sorri, forçando a vista Mas parece que tem mais alguém com eles...

Instantes depois, Hiten, Manten e uma terceira figura aterrissam a frente de Souten e dos demais.

- Maninhos! Souten sorri ao vê-los, mas fica olhando interrogativamente para o outro ser.

- Souten, Ryoko cuidou bem de você? Hiten pergunta, desviando o olhar em direção da sacerdotisa.

- Sim, sim! Souten responde aos pulinhos.

- Souten, este é Suzako, nosso novo aliado e também youkai relâmpago. Hiten apresenta o ser de aparência humana, loiro com as pontas de duas madeixas frontais avermelhadas, que sorria Suzako, esta é minha irmã Souten.

- Muito prazer! Suzako curva-se levemente, sorrindo, ante Souten.

- Um youkai... relâmpago? Souten murmura, espantada.

- E quem é esta linda dama? Suzako pergunta, aproximando-se de Ryoko e beijando-lhe a mão galantemente.

- Minha serva, Ryoko. Hiten responde, meio a contragosto, acentuando o nome da sacerdotisa para que ela entendesse que deveria comportar-se bem diante daquele outro youkai.

- Oh! Nome bastante interessante o seu, humana. Suzako murmura para Ryoko, divertindo-se.

- Vou mandar preparar seus aposentos, Suzako. Hiten entra na casa.

- Manten, vem comigo... Souten puxa seu irmão pela mão para longe de Suzako e Ryoko, querendo falar a sós com ele Como é que vocês encontraram esse youkai? Ele é um youkai relâmpago mesmo?

- É claro que é! Manten responde, tentando entender o motivo das perguntas O mano Hiten e eu estávamos sobrevoando as florestas do leste, quando este tal de Suzako surgiu a nossa frente e nos desafiou para uma batalha... Eu não me lembro muito bem do que aconteceu... Mas o mano Hiten aceitou lutar... Até que esse Suzako é poderoso, mas não teve chance contra nosso mano! Mas o mano Hiten acabou poupando ele quando o Suzako sugeriu que eles se aliassem... Acho que ele disse que poderiam ir atrás dos fragmentos de uma tal Jóia não-sei-do-que... Foi mais ou menos assim...

- Ah! exclama Souten, espantada.

ooo000ooo

Enquanto isso, Suzako e Ryoko conversam...

- Quer dizer então que a senhorita é serva de Hiten, não? Suzako questiona a sacerdotisa, com os olhos revelando certa curiosidade quanto à garota.

- Si... Sim... Mas eu... Ryoko ia dizer-lhe que não queria estar ali, no entanto prefere calar-se.

- Mas...?

- Não é nada... Eu apenas sou... sou a serva do senhor Hiten.

- Que pena. A srta. é dotada de uma adorável feição. Suzako responde, dando-lhe às costas para observar as nuvens escuras do céu Não apenas o seu rostinho é adorável. Você é completamente bela.

Apesar de ser um youkai falando, Ryoko não consegue evitar que enrubescesse.

- Nunca encontrei uma humana tão bela em toda a minha vida. Por que... Por que a srta. continua servindo a estes imprestáveis youkais? Suzako, sem mover a face, passa a observar a sacerdotisa de rabo de olho Poderia me acompanhar...

Suzako interrompe-se ao perceber que Souten e Manten retornam para junto deles.

ooo000ooo

- Soubemos que há fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas não muito longe daqui, em posse de uns youkais raposa. Hiten conversa com Suzako, ambos bebendo saquê tranqüilamente O que acha?

- O que eu acho? Suzako retruca, após sorver um gole da bebida Já temos um fragmento da Jóia cada um. Desta vez, prefiro não participar da diversão.

- Que pena. Você poderia se divertir muito. Hiten responde, divertido.

- É sim... Hahahaha...! Manten confirma, rindo ao imaginar quantos youkais exterminariam desta vez.

Suzako nada responde e, ao sair da sala, traz um sorriso maldoso em seus lábios.

ooo000ooo

- É realmente uma pena que Suzako não tenha vindo conosco. Hiten fala com seu irmão, observando os youkais caídos Conseguimos mais três fragmentos da Jóia. E nos divertimos muito com esses youkais raposa.

Uma voz infantil chama a atenção dos youkais relâmpagos, fazendo-os voltarem-se para trás.

Trata-se de um filhote de youkai raposa, que vinha sorridente com algumas avelãs nos braços. Ele chama por seu ente querido Papai!!! Papai! Olha só quantas avelãs eu achei...

Mas ao ver os youkais relâmpago, o "garotinho" assusta-se e derruba tudo no chão.

Manten e Hiten observam o pequeno youkai cruelmente, Manten rindo e segurando a beirada da pele que traz na cintura. Shippou, assustado, cai sentado, com lágrimas nos grandes olhos, enquanto os irmãos youkais vão embora PAPAAAAAAI!!!!!!

ooo000ooo

- Vocês o que?! Ryoko não se contém, elevando a voz, assim que Manten acaba de contar que a pele que passara a utilizar para esquentar-se pertencia a um youkai raposa.

- Qual é o problema, humana? Ficou com pena de um youkai? Hiten ri.

- Mano Hiten, essa humana é muito tolinha... Fica se metendo na nossa conversa... Manten levanta-se, interrompendo as palavras que eram para Suzako Deixa eu acabar com ela...

- Faça como quiser. Hiten responde calmamente.

- Hahahaha...! Você escutou, sacerdotisa? Teremos humana assada para o jantar! Hahaha...! a bocarra de Manten brilha em dourado.

- Aaahhh! Ryoko desvia-se do ataque do youkai pulando para o lado e por pouco escapando.

- Isso será muito divertido. Hiten declara à Suzako, sorrindo, sádico, enquanto observa Ryoko empenhada em escapar dos golpes de Manten.

- Vocês são cruéis demais! Ryoko levanta-se após o último ataque de Manten Não possuem sentimentos! Tiram vidas inocentes sem se importarem com nada! Eu os odeio! Odeio!!!

Hiten levanta-se com feições sérias, segurando a sua Espada Relâmpago. As palavras de Ryoko tinham-no enfurecido Não permito que falem assim comigo! Com os olhos cintilando, o youkai lança um raio prateado de sua "lança" contra a sacerdotisa, não dando tempo a ela de se esquivar e atingindo-a no ombro direito.

- É assim mesmo que uma humana deve ser tratada. Suzako pronuncia-se enfim, sorrindo cruelmente.

- Mano Hiten, essa sacerdotisa ainda não teve o que merece. Manten fala Vamos deixar ela sofrer mais... Fazer com que morra lentamente, sofrendo muito...

- Tem razão, Manten. Hiten concorda acenando com a face Ela vai se arrepender de me ter desafiado.

Os três youkais afastam-se, levando a humana consigo. Um par de grandes olhos escuros observam tudo, antes de uma porta ser fechada cuidadosamente.

- Eu não posso acreditar! trata-se da pequena Souten, andando de um lado para o outro de seu quarto, inquieta Eu confiei naquela humana desprezível! Como ela pôde ter falado mal do meu maninho?! a jovem youkai não escutara toda a conversa E eu confiei nela! Todo o tempo ela estava nos enganando! Ah, eu a odeio! Não posso confiar em humanos, nunca! Apenas confiarei em meus irmãos... Ryoko, eu a odeio!


	3. III

****

Capítulo III

__

Dois exércitos estavam prestes a começar uma batalha, quando nuvens escuras surgem no céu e delas uma outra, onde estão Hiten e Manten. O irmão mais velho atira relâmpagos contra um dos exércitos e em seguida finca sua espada no chão, matando a todos com seu poder elétrico.

- A tropa inimiga desapareceu de repente! Oh, os youkais! Será que estão do nosso lado? um dos guerreiros pergunta, espantado.

- Estamos ao seu lado? Não me façam rir...!!! Hahahaha...!!! e Manten atira seu poder contra eles.

- É, foi divertido, não foi? Hiten sorri, flutuando sobre duas estranhas rodinhas.

- É isso aí, mano Hiten! Manten penteia seus poucos fios de cabelo, sentado sobre uma nuvem negra voadora.

- Sabe, está me sobrando energia... Como é maravilhoso o poder daqueles fragmentos de Jóia que embutimos na testa.

- Eu também acho.

- Pois então vamos juntar mais deles, Manten.

- Apoiado. É como fizemos com esta raposa youkai. Manten alisa os belos pêlos do youkai derrotado Vamos matar todos que têm os fragmentos.

ooo000ooo

- O que? O que aconteceu? Onde estou? Ryoko desperta, sentindo dores atrozes em seu ombro e percebendo que tinha os pulsos presos à parede por correntes.

- Você não tem sorte mesmo, humana. uma voz suave e ao mesmo tempo sombria ecoa, vinda das sombras do lugar Não deveria ter tentado enfrentar os irmãos youkai relâmpago.

- Su... Suzako...? Onde estão Hiten e Manten? O que fizeram comigo?

- Hiten e Manten esperavam que você morresse aqui, por causa dos ferimentos. Você tem muito poder, do contrário realmente já teria morrido. Suzako revela-se, saindo das sombras e aproximando-se da sacerdotisa.

- Onde aqueles malditos estão?!

- Hiten e Manten foram divertir-se enquanto procuram por mais fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas.

- Malditos!

Suzako sorri num misto de maldade e divertimento, assim que ouve um clique de fechadura abrindo-se.

- Por que...? Por que me libertou? Ryoko questiona o youkai, massageando os pulsos feridos.

- Não sei responder. Apenas quis fazê-lo. Suzako responde simplesmente, afastando-se É melhor não ir despedir-se de Souten. Ela acha que você tentou matar os irmãos por causas tolas e não iria gostar de vê-la, sacerdotisa.

ooo000ooo

Manten observa seu reflexo nas águas de um riacho, penteando seus poucos fios de cabelo...

"Se eu tivesse um pouco mais de cabelo, faria muito sucesso com as mulheres, como o mano Hiten..." ele interrompe seus pensamentos ao ver um filhote de youkai raposa aproximar-se sem notar sua presença.

ooo000ooo

Souten contempla os céus escuros tristemente quando Koryu, o pequeno dragão vermelho, adentra em seu quarto apressadamente.

- Srta. Souten, trago notícias!

- O que está esperando, seu idiota? Diga logo!

- É que... o dragãozinho baixa suas orelhas, abatido Eu não trago boas notícias.

Souten agarra-o pelas asas, chacoalhando-o:

- O que você disse? Fale logo o que aconteceu!

- Ah! Seus irmãos acabaram entrando em uma batalha contra um meio-youkai chamado Inuyasha, que também tinha fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas... o pequeno youkai engole em seco antes de prosseguir E eles... acabaram sendo... derrotados!

- O que?! Isso é verdade, Koryu? É verdade mesmo?

Recebendo um aceno positivo por parte do pequeno dragão, Souten larga-o e atira-se em sua cama com os olhos cintilando.

- Não pode ser! Meus irmãos não podem ter sido derrotados! NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!!!


	4. IV

****

Capítulo IV

__

- Senhor Suzako, posso servi-lo em alguma coisa? Ryoko curva-se ante o youkai, a face serena e o corpo coberto por um belo quimono azul.

- Em nada, querida Ryoko. Suzako sorri em resposta e prossegue em seu trajeto, adentrando em seus aposentos.

Ryoko caminha tranqüilamente pela casa, até chegar a um jardim lateral. Dali costuma apanhar belas flores para arrumar em lindos buquês, os quais logo passam a enfeitar seu novo lar, em especial os aposentos do youkai relâmpago.

"Há quanto tempo estou aqui? Não sei mais a resposta...", Ryoko senta-se entre as flores e apanha uma para aspirar seu perfume, "Há muito tempo não me sentia tão bem, em paz com todos... Em paz com youkais..."

"Por vezes esqueço o passado e aprecio o presente que vivo ao lado de um youkai em especial. Sei que Suzako não retribui meus sentimentos, mas eu o amo de todo o meu coração. E me sinto muito feliz por esse amor. Dizem que se uma pessoa ama o suficiente, seu amor vale por dois. Como eu gostaria que fosse assim..."

O único som no momento provém de um riacho próximo com uma pequena queda dágua.

"Quando me lembro do que já passou, apenas me pergunto como estará a pequena Souten, sozinha naquele lugar abominável. E às vezes me sinto culpada por estar vivendo em um lugar tão bonito e tranqüilo. Nenhum youkai ousa aproximar-se daqui, temendo a ira de meu querido youkai relâmpago."

"Oh! Estava me esquecendo que prometi presentear Suzako com um buquê que ele jamais viu igual em beleza. Preciso me apressar, ou não terminarei ainda hoje."

Ryoko procura por belas flores em meio àquele vasto jardim quando cessa seus esforços e volta o olhar preocupado para procurar a origem de um estranho som em meio às árvores.

Um ser aproxima-se a passos lentos e com ele vem uma grande energia maligna.

- Quem é você? O que quer aqui? Ryoko questiona-o, depositando o buquê inacabado a seu lado.

- Desejo falar com o grande youkai relâmpago que aqui habita, Suzako. o homem traz sua face oculta por uma pele de babuíno branco.

- Suzako não deseja ser perturbado. Ryoko responde, percorrendo rapidamente os poucos metros que a separam de seu lar e de um arco e uma aljava que jaziam esquecidos há muito tempo encostados na parede branca Quem é você?

- Sacerdotisa, apenas quero conversar com ele, nada mais. o encapuzado responde muito calmamente.

- Responda minha pergunta de uma vez. Ryoko ameaça o homem, apontando uma flecha em sua direção.

Como resposta obtém apenas uma risada baixa e maldosa. O que se segue foi muito rápido. Ryoko consegue apenas distinguir uma esfera arroxeada aproximar-se e atingi-la no peito, lançando-a contra a parede da casa e fazendo-a perder a consciência.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Suzako surge à porta repentinamente Quem é você?

- Queira me desculpar pelo inconveniente, senhor Suzako. Mas a garota não queria permitir que eu prosseguisse. o encapuzado responde, elevando suas íris vermelhas a fim de melhor observar o youkai relâmpago Então o senhor tem mesmo dois fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas...

- O que? Você é um...

- Youkai? Não, meu senhor, não o sou. Meu nome é Naraku. E você será de muita utilidade para mim.

- Acha mesmo que vou cooperar com um reles meio-youkai? uma poderosa aura dourada começa a envolver Suzako à medida que o youkai aproxima-se de Naraku.

O dia escurece quando nuvens pesadas de chuva encobrem o céu.

- É sua melhor opção, senhor.

- Pois eu acho que não. Trovão das Trevas! assim que a energia maligna de Suzako acumula-se em sua mão direita, um raio junta-se a ela e ambos são arremessados contra Naraku Apenas um simples contato com meu Trovão pode transformar um humano em cinzas. Agüente isto!

No entanto, para grande surpresa do youkai relâmpago, seu Trovão das Trevas surte pouco ou nenhum efeito sobre Naraku.

- Ele defendeu-se com uma barreira! Suzako exclama, suas pupilas dilatando-se ante a surpresa do acontecimento.

Embora o golpe de Naraku possa matar um humano comum, a sacerdotisa Ryoko abre os olhos e, apoiando a mão direita sobre o peito e a esquerda sobre a parede da casa para dar-lhe um melhor sustento, consegue distinguir Suzako e Naraku lutando um contra o outro.

Preferindo não atrapalhar seu amado youkai e confiando nele, Ryoko permanece em silêncio, apenas observando a luta.

Suzako, imensamente irritado por ver seu golpe não surtir efeito algum sobre o adversário, junta as mãos a frente de seu próprio corpo e une a ponta de seus dedos indicadores esticados, fazendo-os brilhar ora em dourado, ora em vermelho.

- O que mais me irrita é quando as coisas não acontecem do jeito que eu planejei. o youkai declara Multiplicação Corporal!

Um estranho brilho envolve Suzako e sombras do youkai surgem ao lado do original. As sombras ganham consistência e transformam-se em outros seis youkais Suzako.

- Deve estar se perguntando qual de nós é o verdadeiro. o Suzako mais à esquerda fala e o segundo Suzako à direita prossegue A verdade é que os sete são verdadeiros.

- Um truque muito interessante realmente. Naraku retira a pele de babuíno que cobria-lhe o rosto, jogando-o para trás de seu corpo, revelando a face delicada e os cabelos negros ondulados.

- Que bom que gostou do ataque que vai mandá-lo para o inferno. nas mãos dos sete Suzako surgem flechas de energia dourada, as quais são disparadas contra Naraku Super Relâmpago Trovão das Trevas!

- Isso não adianta. Naraku responde, enquanto as flechas atingiam sua barreira avermelhada e voltavam na direção dos Suzako.

- O que?! os sete youkais não conseguem esquivar de seus próprios truques e deles, seis vão ao chão com uma flecha fincada em seu coração. Apenas um continua em pé, com a flecha fincada em seu braço esquerdo.

Suzako, com os olhos brilhando de ódio, eleva a mão direita e nela concentram-se a energia dos seis Suzako derrotados.

Porém, uma risadinha sombria revela que era bem isso que Naraku gostaria que acontecesse. Com Suzako tendo as forças quase totalmente restauradas, Naraku aproxima-se dele velozmente e o prende no pescoço com sua mão direita.

- Eu disse que você seria de muita utilidade para mim. Naraku fala calmamente, aproximando Suzako de seu próprio corpo Mais um youkai para a minha coleção. Com o seu poder adicionado ao meu, ficarei ainda mais poderoso.

- Suzako!!! Ryoko, não agüentando mais, chama alto por seu amado, preocupadíssima.

- Seu maldito! Suzako tenta em vão libertar-se das mãos do meio-youkai, liberando eletricidade contra ele, inutilmente. Seu corpo está sendo puxado e começa a desaparecer ao entrar em contato com o corpo de Naraku.

- Suzako! NÃÃÃÃOOOO!!! Ryoko escorrega para o chão ao ver Suzako desaparecer a frente de Naraku Por que? Por que fez isso, maldito?! questiona, irada, ao meio-youkai vencedor.

Como resposta obtém apenas uma risada maligna de Naraku enquanto este vira as costas e vai embora.


	5. V

****

Capítulo V

__

- Suzako... Ryoko ainda lamenta-se, caída junto a parede da casa, quando escuta vozes aproximarem-se.

- Ei, Inuyasha... uma voz feminina chama Qual é o problema?

- Eu sinto o cheiro do Naraku. Quero saber se aquele maldito esteve mesmo por aqui. uma voz masculina responde e um vulto irrompe à luz do Sol.

- É uma garota... uma outra mulher fala, preocupada.

- Que linda! um homem com roupas de monge fala, observando a sacerdotisa com um interesse especial.

- Miroku! a mulher irrita-se.

- Ei... a primeira mulher aproxima-se O que houve?

- Você falou algo sobre Naraku? Ryoko questiona o rapaz de roupas vermelhas e orelhas de cachorro.

- Sim, isso mesmo. Inuyasha confirma.

- Ele esteve aqui sim e... Ryoko fecha os olhos, sentindo dores graves em seu ferimento E matou o youkai que aqui vivia. Suzako, o poderoso youkai relâmpago, foi derrotado facilmente por esse maldito e eu nada pude fazer a respeito. Vocês poderiam me fazer um favor?

- Sim, minha linda jovem. o monge responde, sorrindo Qualquer coisa.

- Hunf. a exterminadora bufa baixinho.

- Vocês poderiam pegar aquele buquê inacabado e trazê-lo até mim, junto de algumas outras belas flores?

- E por que? Inuyasha pergunta.

- Por favor, façam isso.

- Está bem. Kagome faz o que a garota pede.

- Obrigada. a sacerdotisa termina o buquê em poucos minutos e sorri tenuamente, com os olhos cintilando Muito obrigada por me fazerem esse favor. Eu gostaria de ter entregue esse presente a Suzako, mas não consegui. Por favor, se não for pedir demais, enterrem meu corpo neste jardim. Eu ficaria muito grata.

"Suzako, meu querido, eu já estou indo...", a sacerdotisa, ainda sorrindo, fecha os olhos lentamente e expira.

- Ela... Ela morreu... Kagome fala, pesarosa.

- Naraku maldito, você vai pagar por mais isto. Inuyasha cerra os punhos e pega o corpo da sacerdotisa nos braços.

ooo000ooo

O Sol esconde-se por detrás das montanhas, colorindo o céu em lindos tons de alaranjado.

Em um belo jardim, jaz uma triste mulher sob a terra e as flores. Sobre o túmulo, um lindo buquê representa o amor entre uma humana e um youkai. Juntos, para sempre.

-------

(Ai, ai... - com um lencinho nas mãos, enxugando as lágrimas - Que triste esta estória... Tadinha da Ryoko, não é?

Bem, deixando o choro de lado, quero saber o que acharam desta fic...

E muito obrigada àqueles que leram!

Obrigadinha, de coração! Mil beijinhos.

Hilda.)


End file.
